Who Would've Known?
by SaberTail FairyTooth
Summary: A little side story I made up after watching OVA 5. StiCy? Or Nalu? Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Who would've known?

Chapter 1

_Italicized = thoughts. _**Bold = dialogue **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THAT HONOR GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA.

This is after the Grand Magic Games. A little something that sparked because of the scene in OVA5 where Makarov gets sent repair bills. Thanks for reading!

The sun was beating down on most, if not all, of Fairy Tail. The guild members were spread out all over the water park, working on various attractions, ranging from thrill rides that were nearly 180 degrees to "kiddy" rides that Asuka would adore. The ride where Lucy was working (A/N You know, those people who tell you when to go down a slide) curved more than a winding road, making the couples riding with each other press together tightly. The riders waiting in line to ride were all cuddling with their partners, making Lucy glancing away, trying to find a decent to look. A place that wouldn't be rated R on Lacrima Vision. The Love-Love Slider Lucy was currently, involuntarily, worked at was dragging the couple around its curves, one of the partner's holding off as if there was no tomorrow, while the tortured partner was gasping for air. The couple in question? Gray and Juvia. _Juvay? Or Gruvia? Gruvia. Definitely. Why was Gray with Juvia anyways? _Lucy felt a pang of jealousy. Not from Juvia and Gray together, but the fact that Juvia has someone. _Granted, Juvia is _stalking _Gray daily, it might've paid off. Nah, it's probably because of Lyon. _Lucy surmised that Lyon's crush on Juvia must've made Gray realize his feelings. Lucy glanced at the watch on her left wrist, and cursed inwardly (insert curses if you'd like, idrc). _Only more 30 minutes left. The 5 hours of watching couples whisper sweet nothings is almost over. Ugh. Aquarius would milk this for all it's worth. Why am I single? _Lucy sighed and shifted in her shady seat, 7 stories in the air. _I should have brought a jacket. _Lucy shivered in her favorite bikini.

~4 minutes until Lucy's shift is over~

"**Hey Lucy-sama!" **A white-haired girl around Lucy's age entered Lucy's line of sight.

"**Yukino! What are you doing here? And I told you to drop the –san!"** Lucy glanced at the 2 boys flanking Yukino. **"Which one of them is yours? Or are they both?"** Lucy smirked. **"If they are both yours, I'll be watching you guys go down the slide!"** She chuckled at the thought.

"**Lucy-s...er, Lucy! I'm dating Rogue! And Sting is single!"** Yukino protested. **"Haven't you heard? All the guilds know that Fairy Tail is working here during the summer because of repair costs, so they're coming to laugh, talk, and basically keep you guys company!" **

"**The others are doing whatever, but I'm trying to find Natsu-san and challenge him, but, somehow ended up here! And, I could have any girl I wanted, I just want to be single for a while, see how it is!" **Sting proclaimed.

"**Natsu is in the hot tub, heating it up so Ryuuetzu Land (I think that's what the water park is called, please correct me if I'm wrong!) doesn't have to lose money using the heater for a while. **Lucy laughed, **"He's (Natsu) like a personal heater when we go on missions!"**

Sting hmphed as Mira walked up the treacherous steps leading to the mouth of the slide while in her demon form. The long line of couples all split apart to make way for her the second they saw her, but Lucy knew getting down without being a demon of some kind would be near impossible, but she couldn't go down the slide by herself, the current would drown her, (A/N idk, play along) after all, the slide was made for 2. &, not to mention, she refused to go down the Love-Love Slider without a guy, that would crush her ego. She noticed the uneven number of boys with Yukino and a thought slid into her head, as she exited out of Demon mode and into Matchmaker. Lucy sensed something bad was about to happen. Mira, on the other hand, was too absorbed in her own thoughts to care. _It's obvious that Rogue and Yukino are an item, & Lucy needs to somehow get down from here, so… Lucy & Sting! StiCy! Their babies would be adorable little blonde, with big blue eyes! Ahhh! & Rogue and Yukino! Yugue? RoYu? Rokino! They would have black hair and brown eyes! Kawaii!_

"**Errr… Lucy, can Rogue and I go down now?" **Yukino asked, interrupting Mira's daydreaming and Lucy's scrutinizing (of Mira).

"**Yeah, go ahead!"** Mira the matchmaker replied, **"Why don't Lucy and Sting go together? They both need to get down & besides, not to brag, but the crowd probably wouldn't part for them, as they did for me, even though Lucy's demon mode isn't bad either."** Mira suggested innocently. Yukino caught on and began nodding her head vigorously. Mira approved of the girl._Ah, if only she was in Fairy Tail. Then it'd be easier to set up couples!_

Sting smirked. **"I, personally, don't care, though I do need to go down. Just don't get too clingy, Blondie. I know you can't resist this body, but do try." **

Lucy blushed, **"Uhhh! In your dreams, Sting! And I have dark blonde hair, so your hair is more blonde than mine, yours' is just blonde. But, I guess we'll have to go. Don't get any ideas though, you hear me? I would just go down, but the line would probably take an hour to go through, and I promised Natsu I'd be down to go get some ice cream with him right after my break!" **_How the hell do I get myself into these type of situations? _

She laid down on top of Sting and pushed off, holding on to Sting's waist, with her head on his heart. _This is kinda comfy… _Sting smirked as Lucy put her head on his chest. **"Like what you see, blondie? It can be all yours' for a night, if you'd like." **Lucy blushed again, waging a war against the hue of Erza's hair. **"Just because I'm the 1****st**** girl that hasn't fallen for your charms-"**

"**Yet! Ms. Hard-to-get!" **Sting interrupted.

"**Surrree. You tell yourself whatever makes you happy. It's never-gunna-get, for your information. Anyways, you don't' have to throw yourself at me, Mr. Possessive Player." **Lucy threw back.

_What?_ Sting looked at himself. During their conversation, Sting had somehow ended on top of Lucy, and pressed himself to her soft body. Sting could've sworn she heard Mira squealing about how kawaii their kids were going to be._ How'd this happen? Sting, you're trippin'. _Flustered, Sting teased Lucy,**" So, you like being on bottom, Blondie? I like being on top, anyways. I heard from Bacchus that Cana, your bestie, likes to be on top, good thing I got you instead of her.**"

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise before she Cheshire-cat grinned. **"Bacchus, eh? Remind me to grill her later, Stingy-bee." **The ride ended as she spoke, and Lucy's nickname for him made him get caught off guard, and she pushed him off her and winked,**" Bye, Bee-boy!"**

_Lucy-1_

Sting-0_ Damn._


	2. Chapter 2

Who Would've Known

Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THAT HONOR GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA.

A/N

Thanks for reading! All your reviews are making me want to write more (And I feel all warm and fizzy, like after drinking hot chocolate! :) )! I edited chapter 1 after realizing there was a couple of mistakes. Any ideas or suggestions would be appreciated, sadly, I didn't really think about what was going to happen after the beginning so, now I'm stuck... By the way, anybody want to beta read? No? I shouldn't push me luck? Fine... Please review!

Scoreboard!

Lucy~1

Sting~0

*~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~*IMMAPRETTYLILLINEBREAKIMMAPRETTYLILLINEBREAKPLEASEPRETENDWITHME!IMMAPRETTYLILLIMEBREAK!*~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

_Thoughts of anonymous:_

_Love. What is this intangible thing people talk about? _

_So priceless, yet, so easily taken away. _

_The notion of true love is stringer than any magic; _

_it's such a beautiful and miraculous thing, yet, __it can strip you until you are vulnerable, _

_creating catastrophic wars, making friends enemies._

_How can something so pure and rare be so cataclysmic?_

_Is true love even real?_

_Is the prize worth the risk?_

*~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~*AREALLYPRETTYLINEBREAK,RIGHTGUYS?*~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~*

(After the ride)

STING'S P.O.V.

_Hoover Dam. _I got up, eyes still looking at the retreating Blonde's back, and-

**"You lllike her!" **Lector announced loudly, rolling his tongue.

(Somewhere on the water park, probably within 1 foot of Carla (I've seen both Carla and Charle, please tell me the correct 1!)Happy sneezed, while Carla sniffed disdainfully, walking away.(1))

I heard Yukino chuckle as I stormed off, but not before hollering back to Lector,**"I don't like Blondie! Jesus, tell the whole world, why don't** **you?"** _Where'd he pick that up, anyways? Cats these days..._

**"Sting! The 1st step to solving the problem is to accept it!"** Yukino shouted back, **"Besides, telling the whole world means that you DO lllike her!" **_Damn it. _

*~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~*PLEASEEXCUSEMYUGLYLINEBREAK,NOTALLLINEBREAKSLOOKPRETTY,OK?DON'TJUDGEIT!*~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~*

Wiht Lucy and Natsu, 3rd person P.O.V.

**"Yo, Luce! I got your boring strawberry ice cream!" **Natsu yelled, while holding a heavily decorated Banana Split, with rainbow sparkles, caramel candies, M&Ms, and a large helping of Tabasco sauce. **"You owe me 50 jewels!" **(A/N Inflation, I guess... Lucy's apartment is 70,000 a month!)

**"Natsu, you baka(idiot), I don't owe you anything! I pay for one-fourth of the cost of damages, when I almost never break anything! & who's the one who breaks into my house, nearly every night, without paying any rent!?'' ** Lucy questioned. _But, it_ is_ easier to fall asleep in his arms than by_ _myself..._

Just then, Flare walked by, viewing the world with a tilt to her head. The what-looks-in-Flare's-opinion-to-be-sideways celestial mage's blood ran cold. _Flare..._

Flare humbly strolled toward the 2 mages, with her head looking down. **"Ehmm... Blondie, I'm sorry I used your guild mate like that... I hope you can forgive me..."** Flare said.

Natsu growled, but Lucy held an arm out in front of him, stopping him from attacking the red head. She noticed that Flare's hair was curling all over the place, attracting onlookers and fellow mages alike.** "It's okay, Flare. I-I accept your apology, I know that Ivan told you to, and gave you the wrong ideas about this world. Fairy Tail and all the other guilds are very fun, why don't you join one?"** Lucy asked.

**"Thank you, Blondie, for forgiving me so easily. I probably will join another guild, but first,** (A/N lemme take a selfie!)**I'm going to go meet up with my un-biological parent figures, tell them how I'm doing. Bye! I** **will see you again, maybe not next year, but the year after. Let's fight again!**" And with that, the red head disappeared, leaving nothing but a strand of crimson hair behind. _Eww_

Lucy's P.O.V.

By this time, Natsu had already forgotten about Flare and was chowing down everything edible, listening to Happy telling the employees he worked here, therefore, he should get free fish, preferably the rare ones at the aquarium. From what I overheard as she was joining them, was that Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Levy, and Gajeel were all eaten by a humongous fish, _oh the irony_, a fish that would've taken Happy a day to finish, if he wasn't eaten and spat back out like a fish bone. Just then, Sting's exceed, Lector, walked past, overhearing Happy's story.

**"Ha! If the amazing and awesome Sting was there, he would've beat the fish, you self-disrespecting exceed! You are a cat. You eat fish, not the other way around!"** Lector proclaimed. **"Sting even beat his own dragon, a fish wouldn't stop him!"** _Ohhh. That crossed the line._

I lunged for the puny cat. **"How dare you talk about killing a dragon in front of Natsu, when he's been looking for his for a year! And Natsu beat Sting! You have nothing to brag about, Fairy Tail won the Gran Magic Games!"**

Now it was Natsu's turn to hold me back. It's okay, Luce. Old habits die hard, I know that Weisslogia wanted Sting to kill him. _WTF?!_

Before Natsu could explain, Carla spoke, quite coldly.** "Exceeds and cats are only very distantly related. Less so than a lion and a house cat." **_You tell him, Carla! _I don't think Lector heard a word she said, he was staring at Carla with hearts all around him. _Happy's got competition!_

**"You lllike her!"**I said, copying the Happy. Frosch popped out of nowhere, saying,**"Frosch thinks so, too!" **_KAWAII!_I, apparently, wasn't the only one to notice a change in Lector's demeanor, Happy pushed Carla behind him, protectively, as Natsu did to me many times looked like a territorial dog. **"And, not all cats like fish, Carla prefers other food." **Happy growled. _Awww, it's a love triangle between exceeds!_

Natsu turned to me, **"I have good hearing, remember? Don't tell me you forgot, you weirdo. Right when we were going to fight those dragons, I heard Sting confess. S'okay, as long as Sting didn't wanna harm Weiss." **_Weiss!? Like Luce, but Weiss?! _**"Plus, Sting's different now, Lector's just used to braggin' about Sting." **Natsu continued. _When'd he grow up?!_

Sting walked over here, picking up Lector. **"Sorry Natsu-san, Blondie!"**

** "How come Natsu get's a -san, but I don't?"** I interrupted.**"And, Blondie has a name you know!"**

**" 'Cuz I'm cooler than you"** Natsu replied. _Uhh, Hell no!_

**"Sorry, Barbie."** Sting apologized.

**"It's Lucy,"** I replied, coldly.

**"Yeah, yeah, Luigi."** He mumbled.

**"I thought Dragon Slayers were supposed to have GOOD hearing." **I mumbled under my breath.

**"We do! I just conveniently choose not to use it, some of the time." **He said. _  
_

**"Jerk" **I whispered, so he couldn't hear.

**"I heard that, too, you know. At least I'm a sexy jerk." **He shot back

**"As if! You were the one all over me when we went down the Love-Love Slide!"**

**"Whoaa, Luce, you went down the slide with this bastard?"**Natsu interrupted, heatedly. (A/N no pun intended!) _Shit, I probably shouldn't have admitted that._

**"Jealous, Natsu_-san"_**Sting replied, mockingly. _Weren't they getting along just great, a few seconds ago?__  
_

**"As if, playboy" **Natsu said.

**"Flame-head!"**

**"Light-bulb"**

**"Pyro"**

**"Firefly, I could probably do anything better than you." **Sting proclaimed.

**"Huh, didn't seem like that when we fought, playboy." **Natsu threw back. "**You want some ice on that b**_**urrrrnn?"**_

**"Not many creative insults left, huh? You think you could pick up more girls than me? **Sting arrogantly questioned. _He doesn't know what he's gonna get himself into..._

I chuckled. **"Maybe not Natsu, but I probably have waaay better pick up lines than that thing-of-a-brain of yours could possibly think up!"**

**(_Cue the music!)_**

**_Dun, Dun, DUUUNNN!_**

**_Until next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and thanks for reading! This is the 1st and probably last time that I (will) update twice in the same day! I edited it on 8/1! Please re-read!

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THAT HONOR GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA. DO I LOOK LIKE HIRO MASHIMA?! Hopefully not. I'm female.

*~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~*ANOTHERPRETTYLINEBREAK!THEYGETPRETTIEREVERYTIME,AMIRIGHT?*~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~*

The Pick-up Line War:

Natsu's P.O.V.

Luce strutted towards Sting. **"Bee-boy, prepare to lose." **_You have no idea how much my Luce gets hit on. I mean, Luce. Not mine. I don't think that at all. Am I thinking to myself? Is this normal?_

Sting started it off,**" I may not be a vegetable, but I know when you are checking me out, honey." **

Luce wrinkled her nose.**"Eww, nobody like vegetables!" **_Amen to that, Luce._ She put a hand on his chest.**"****You know I'd like to invite you over, but I'm afraid you're so hot that you'll skyrocket my a-c bill."**

Sting chuckled and took a step forward. _Ahem, private space, please,_**" I know, blondie, I know. Your body is 65% and I am ****_thirsty_****!" **I growled, but Luce just blushed. _Lucy?! Get over yourself! He's a player!_

Luce shot back, _still blushing mind you, _**"I know milk does a body good, but, baby, how much have you been drinkin'?" **She purred,

Sting's P.O.V.

I didn't have a retort to that, but, I decided to go dirty.**"Do you mix concrete for a living? 'Cuz you're making me hard."** The lil fairy blushed harder at that. _I wasn't lying though. _I could've sworn I saw her eyes dilute. _She's gonna go all serious on me!_

Blondie said innocently,**"I'm like a firefighter, I find 'em hot, and I leave 'em wet." **My breath hitched. _Hot damn. Eucliffe, find something!_

I spat out the first thing I thought,**"That bikini looks great on you. In fact, so would I."** _I wholeheartedly say that._ We were beginning to attract a crowd with our bickering and her face. It could wage a war with the color red, but she wouldn't give up.

She jabbed a finger into my chest _So you like to play rough, eh?_ **"Babe, You bring a whole new meaning to the word edible." **Her breath tickled my neck. I realized we were 2 inches away.

I stepped backwards and pointed at her big butt.** "S'cuze me, is that seat taken?" **I think tomatoes were jealous of her face. I saw Rufus, looking amused, Rogue, with his trademark bored face on, but I could detect amusement in his eyes. Orga was also here and Ms. Bitch a.k.a. Minerva, was behind me. For once, I was glad Lector and Frosch weren't here. I don't want to deal with Rogue muttering angrily about me corrupting his exceed later.I looked up and realized Natsu, Mira, Gajeel, and Erza were all behind her. I could hear Mira squealing something about StiCy.

Natsu pushed Lucy back. **"I'll deal with this bastard." **_Who you callin' bastard, Lizard?_

Brilliance struck. **"Let's play for Blondie, eh?" **I causally suggested. _I WILL win. _I elaborated,**"You win, I'll be your servant for a day, I win, Blondie'll be my maid for a day. Blondie's the judge."**

Natsu's P.O.V.

**"Bring it on, Light-freak."**

I looked at Lucy, she was as pale as a sheet.

**"Are you sure you're not an Martian? 'Cuz baby, you look to sexy to be human."** Luce's paleness immediately rearranged into a look of annoyance.

**"Did you just call me a flippin' alien?! You and I will be having a discussion later." **She hissed.

**"Sure Luce, as long as it's in my room. Gotta get that frustration out somehow." **I didn't get to see Luce's reaction to that- I was too busy glaring at Sting. I know most people think I don't understand their innuendos, but I just act clueless to make less tension between me and the female guildmates of Fairy Tail. I could be a pervert, but, that's Macao and Gildart's thing.

Sting just snorted and taunted (to Lucy) ,**"I bet my tongue can beat yours. Wanna try?" **_Hands off, asshole._

**"Nah, I'm the secretary at the STD cure center. I'm pretty sure I've seen you there quite a couple of times, mister." **Lucy stated, plainly. _Want some ice now? That burns gotta hurt!_

**"Sorry secretary, the competition isn't being held here." **I told Luce, coolly. She flushed.

**"I can give myself to you." **Sting suggested.

**"Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts."** Lucy rejected. _That's my Luce!_

Somehow, Lucy jumped back in the argument and bumped me back out. _Thank god. I woulda failed._ **"You know, you might have to leave soon, you're making the other men look bad." **Sting blushed. _He actually blushed!_

Flustered, Sting said,**"How does it feel being the prettiest girl in the room?** _The 1 Thing I might agree with the Lightbulb on. _**Oh! And, Smile. It's the second best thing you can do with your lips."** Erza fainted while Mira fangirled about blonde babies.

Sting's P.O.V.

Lucy looked down at the ground before looking back up confidently, all the while saying,**"You wanna show me what the best thing to do with my lips is?"** and wiggled her fingers suggestively. A_nd seductively. Don't make me get a boner while in my swim trunks! _Blondie walked towards me till our chests were touching and she trailed her fingers up and down my abs. I gulped. **"Sweetheart, since your shirt is already gone, whattabout your pants? Can you make that disappear, too?** She asked with anime eyes. _Must. Not. Get. Boner. She needs to go away before I kidnap her and take her to the nearest hotel. _

I stuttered before replacing my trembles with a trademark Sting Smirk. I should probably patent it. Only the _Great Sting Eucliffe_ could melt girls like that. **"U-um, W-well, Y-you** **have a nice bed. Care to give me a tour?"**

**"Nah, but, can I have that earring? And maybe all your other clothes? They would on my nightstand." **Blondie murmured before nibbling my earlobe, right next to the earring I wore. _Jealous, Salamander? _We probably looked like a couple from far away..._ Yeah, my stuff would probably look good on her nightstand... Man, I need to release all this pent-up frustration from the Grand Magic Games..._

**"Well? Considering it?"** She asked, pulling away about an inch, so our noses were touching.

**"Y-yeah. I mean, no. Not at all. Okay, maybe. Wait, no I-I d-didn't think a-about that-t at all. F-Fine, damnit, y-you win. Rematch after my servitude tomorrow." **I lost, but I couldn't help it! I was 3 seconds away from pouncing on her. And those two fairy gun mages' 2 year old daughter was here! _I will be more prepared next round!_

Blondie beamed. **"I'll be looking forward to that." **And left.

But not before turning around and coyly asking," Already planning round two? Greedy." _And I thought her face looked like a tomato... Shit, no wonder why Rogue says I'm such a hypocrite._

**ANOTHERPRETTYLINEBREAK,YAYYiSHOULDMAKEANOTHERONETOJOINTHEPARTAY!**

I was basking in the glow of winning against Sabertooth when Carla walked up to me, jabbed her finger at my calf and said," Wendy was there the whole time you two uncouth children were flirting! Erza almost got knocked out because too much blood rushed to her face!" I stopped listening after the dreaded word flirting. _We weren't flirting! Not at all!_

**WHODOESN'TLIKEALLTHESELINEBREAKS?!*GLOWERSATEVERYBODY**EVERYBODYCOWERSINFEAR*AYEEE!**

A/N~ I really wanted to make a pick-up line contest, so I took around 20 minutes thinking of pick-up lines, then it took me around 40 more minutes to type it...So, this chappy wasn't proofread. Sorry for any plot holes or mistakes, whether it be grammatical or otherwise.

Any beta readers?


	4. Chapter 4

Who Would've Known?

Chapter 4

Servitude

A/N I've seen a few Fairy Tail stories with the name Who Would Have Known, so Authors, if you want me to change my title, that's fine, I don't want to seem like a copy-cat. Any suggestions for possible name changes? Or beta readers? No volunteers? Fine. I see how this is... Thanks for the love, guys. JK! The possibility of new reviews makes me excited every time I check my email! #lame... Tell me if the characters are OOC! Thanks everyone!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THAT HONOR GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA.

*~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~*THISLINEBREAKISSOPURDY,ALLOTHERLINEBREAKSWILLBEJEALOUSOFTHISONE*~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~*

Sting's P.O.V. The next day, the day of servitude. DUN, DUN, DUNNN.

I heard girls squealing at my godly abs as I walked across the lobby to the elevators, going to floor 15, where Blondie was currently residing. I flashed them my trademark smirk and had them fan-girling until I reached the elevators. _Ughhh, elevators._ Technically, it was a form of transportation, so I would get groggy, but I didn't feel like climbing 15 stories. I would live. _At least I'm not taking the train, the bane of my existence._

After torture time, I knocked on door 15-083, hoping I remembered the right door number. A few seconds later, I smelt ashes. _Natsu-san..._ My prediction was correct, Natsu-san opened the door in nothing but a towel, which was wrapped around his waist. Shortly after, Blondie came into the doorway, peeking over Natsu-san's shoulder, also wrapped in a towel. I didn't have the will not to look. Her hair was down, it reached just passed her shoulders, and she had both hands pressed firmly against her towel, also pushing her chest up. I almost drooled. _Did they shower together?_ (A/N O.o) _Natsu-san better not have done anything to her. Wait, Sting, it's not your problem, why bother asking? _

As if answering my first unspoken question, Lucy said,**"He crashed here, no biggie. We were tired after yesterday."**

I slipped back into my arrogant persona after my initial shock of the fact that she read me so quickly and easily, not to mention clearly. _Are you sure you are only a celestial mage? No telepathic magic of sorts? _True to my rude side, I told Natsu-san,**" It's okay, you don't have to think that much, I would ****_hate_**** it if you popped a brain vessel thinking. Especially over something so trivial as a pick-up like competition."**

Blondie giggled, but Natsu-san chose to ignore me. **"You have a habit of speaking your thoughts aloud."** Blondie informed._Shit, what'd she hear?! Did she hear everything!? _This time, I made sure I was only thinking, not speaking.

Blondie piped up, **"Speaking of the pick-up line competition, though it wasn't much of a competition, I won, so you're my servant for today. Luckily, I have the day off! So, go get dressed!" **_Yay! I'm _so_ lucky._

She handed me a maid's costume. (A/N: Like the one Virgo wears.) _Oh, hell no._

Natsu-san chuckled, **"I like your style, Luce." **

I grumbled, snatching it. I wouldn't be caught alive or dead in it, but to placate her, I went to the restroom, closed and locked the door. I pretended to get changed, but instead, unbeknownst to Blondie, I tore the damn sleeves, skirt, and other-thingy-that-I-think-is-called-a-corsid. _Corsit? Ah, Corset. _I came out of the bathroom and was attacked with bright flashing lights from a image lacrima. (A/N Like a camera, but functions using a lacrima.) _Ha! The joke's on them!_

Blondie realized I wasn't wearing the costume and shrugged. **"I tried, but since you're not going to follow ****_all _****orders..."**

She pounced, grabbing her whip and whipped me, smack across the back. _Is this legal?! _BAM! The She-Devil came running in, **"Lucy! Natsu-san! Are you in danger!?" **she questioned. Then her gaze fell upon me. She understood and chuckled, all the while saying,**"Natsu-san! Lucy! What were you doing without clothes on?! And Lucy, I didn't know you were into that type of thing. I suppose bondage is another hobby to pass time?"** She wiggled her eyebrows as Lucy flushed_And this is coming from the she-devil? How ironic..._

Blondie vehemently denied ever doing anything close to bondage, but knowing Natsu-san, he liked it rough. _Has he mated with her yet?_

It wasn't like Natsu-san's roar, but it stung a little, not that I would ever admit it. I decided to screw with them, "Ohhh! Hit me again!" I commanded as I groaned. _Blondie's face was priceless. _

The She-Devil, unfazed at all, snatched Blondie's whip, and smacked me across the back once again. Hard. _Mother-flippers. _My face was the explanation of what pain looked like.

Natsu-san, still holding onto the image lacrima from before, used this chance to take a few photos. Lucy had a light-bulb moment. A smirk spread across her face until it looked like it was painful. **"Say Mira," **She started, **"I bet some sabers would absolutely ****_love_**** to have a copy of this photo, don't'cha think?" "I think the Sorcerer Weekly magazine would pay for this photo! That way, the whole world would have this ****_delightful_**** photo!"** The She-devil squealed. _This isn't happening. I will wake up soon, right? Sting Eucliffe does NOT get humiliated this easily._

**"Okay, okay, Blondie, I'll do anything to stop that photo from spreading!" **I relented.

**"Anything?"**

**"Anything."**

**"On your dragon blood?"**

I sighed.**"I swear, on my dragon blood, in which courses through my veins, I, Sting Eucliffe, will do anything to stop that photo from spreading to the public."**

*~~~**~~~**~~~*PRETTYLINEBRBEAKSAREOVERRATED,YOUKNOW?iLIKENORMALLINEBREAKSBETTERNOW, *~~~**~~~**~~~*

Lucy's P.O.V.

_Things were about to get interesting._

**"Sting and I are going to go to the amusement park right next door to Ryuuetzu Land! Anybody else coming?** She asked.** "Just to let you know, the amusement park has a few water rides, so you can wear your bathing suit, if you'd like." **I added.

**"Course, Lu-Chan!" **Levy-chan agreed.

**"Same here, Luce!" **Natsu was in!

**"Sure, why not? Flame Brain is going, it's boring without trouble." **Grey was in, too!

**"Juvia shall go, because Grey-sama is going!" **Juvia declared.

**"Sorry Lucy, I have to work today." **Cana apologized.

**"Do you think Cana would get paid, working drunk?" **Sting asked me quietly.

**"Cana doesn't get drunk, she gets** **tipsy."** I whispered back.

**"~~Yes! This is the perfect time to do some match-making!~~" **The matchmaker sang.

**"I will go to, Lucy-san!"** Wendy declared.

Some others agreed, and after everybody sorted out their plans for the day, I shouted, **"Alright, let's go get ready! Meet me in my room once you're done, the door'll be unlocked."**

***~~~**~~~**~~~* LET'SALLPLAYPRETEND!oKAY,LEMMEGO1ST!pRETENDTHISSENTENCEISALINEBREAK!yOURTURN!*~~~**~~~**~~~***

(A/N And... cut! So these are the people who're coming:

Lucy

Natsu

Sting

Levy

Gajeel

Laxus

Evergreen

Elfman

Grey

Juvia

Wendy

Romeo

Pantherlily

Carla

Happy

Bisca

Asuka

Erza

More may be added later on in the story, if the plot needs it.

Thanks to all that reviewed, and to all who will! I don't like to beg, so lemme state some obvious facts.

**Reviews= Inspiration**

**Inspiration= Chapter**

**Chapter=Reviews.**

**What comes first the chappy or the review?**

**The chicken or the egg? You tell me, by... REVIEWING ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Who Would've Known

Musings of an unnamed:

_Is there really such thing as true love?_

_Or a single mate?_

_Are we just choosing the most compatible person, _

_humoring ourselves?_

_Who are we to decide whether someone is perfect to us or not?_

Chapter 5

Wendy on a mission

10~ish A.M. Sting's P.O.V.

I unlocked the door to the room Rogue and I had shared during the games, it was also the place we rented for our summer vacation, too. Yukino and Minerva had the room to our left, while Orga and Rufus rented the room to the right. Lector and Frosch slept with us. (A/N Just in case I didn't tell you before, I will be making Frosch a girl in this story. Her relationship with Lector is like a sibling relationship.) I hurried into my shared room, hoping to avoid Minerva, Orga, and Rufus. Rogue and Yukino were probably together somewhere with Frosch. I put Lector on my shoulder, as he continued snoring soundly. I changed into my swim trunks and put Lector on my shoulder, he would wake by the jostling I made. Sure enough, Lector woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

**"Hey Sting," **He murmured, **"Where are we going?"**

**"Surprise." **I mumbled back, checking the hallway for Minerva; I wasn't worried about Rufus or Orga. They didn't care where I went. _Such good friends._ Then again, it's a pain to be interrogated by Minerva, and I didn't really want her to know about my end of the deal with Blondie. Some things should stay a secret.

*~~~**~~~**~~~*PRETTYLINEBREAK?RIGHT?IKNOW!EVERYBODYLOVESTHESEGORGEOUSLINEBREAKS*~~~**~~~**~~~

With Lucy and the rest of the members of Fairy Tail going to the amusement park

3rd Person P.O.V.

Everybody but Sting was gathered in the room Lucy shared with Erza.

**"Hey, Wendy! Can you cast Troia on me?"**Natsu asked.

**"Sure Natsu-san!" **She replied, cheerfully. **"That's what I'm here for! Glad to help!"**

**"Wendy! Don't be expending all your magic!"** Carla reprimanded.

Lucy pulled Wendy over,"**Hey, when Sting comes, can you cast enough Troia to make sure he won't barf, enough so he'll be completely fine?**"

Wendy nodded just as Sting rushed into the room. **"Hey Blondie!" **He called out, **"Nice room you got, here."**

**"Thanks, Stingy-Bee, I share this with Erza!" **His face visibly paled at the word 'Erza'.

While everybody strolled to the amusement park, Lucy grabbed a hold of Sting's arm and handed him a white t-shirt. On it was the words 'Lucy's #1 Fanboy!' with a picture of Lucy winking.

Sting and Lector quickly objected, "**WHAT?! THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE SHOULD NOT BE SEEN IN THIS!"**

**"It's either this, or a Speedo. So what's it gonna be, Bee-Boy? And call me... Lucy-dono" **Lucy hissed back, ignoring Lector's protests. (This is the japanese honorific that confers the utmost respect for a person.)

Sting quickly put the shirt on, **"Yes, Lucy-****_dono_****."** He spat.

Lucy grinned.

Quietly, he added,"**You sure you don't want to be called dominatrix, Lucy-dono? After all, you do use a whip.**"

Lucy blushed slightly before scowling at him and walked away.

Gajeel brushed past Sting, looking at his shirt, and chuckled,**"Gi-Hi! Bunny Girl got you whipped already? ****_Damn_****." **

Muttering obscenities under his breath, Sting stormed off.

Wendy's P.O.V.

I smiled at the blondes' banter. _This is going to be way easier than I thought._

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey Wendy!" Mira-san called._

_"Yes?" I answered._

_"I have a simple mission for you! I'll pay you 75,000 jewels! And it's at the amusement park where everybody's going tommorow!" Mira-san sang._

_This piqued my curiosity. "What do I have to do?"_

_"All you have to do is cast an almost full-power Troia on Sting so that he'll feel pretty good on rides. So good, in fact, that the only thing that could make him fully resistant for a while is when his head horizontal. Like on a certain someone's lap."_

_ (A/N I've heard that for people with motion sickness, making their head horizontal will slightly help. I don't if it's true or not, but for the time being, let's say it is.) _

_"Oh! And make sure that they are always together, at all times. Except in the restroom, of to make sure they realize they like each other." Mira said._

_"How do you know they like each other?"I asked __catching on very quickly._

_"I'm a matchmaker! It's what I do!" Mira-san said, exuberantly._

_I sweatdropped but nodded at her answer. __"So you just want me to stalk them and make sure they know the other person's feelings after giving Sting an almost full-power Troia." I summed up._

_ She nodded,"I would do this myself, but I have to pay off my part of the debt we owe Ryuuetzu Land."_

_"Sure Mira-san! I'll try my best!"_

_~Flashback Finished!_

I grabbed Sting's hand,** "Would you like a Troia, Sting-san?"**

He nodded, **"Just Sting is fine, kiddo."**

Lucy interrupted, **"Only enough to make sure he doesn't throw up on me, mkay? Sting won't go in his maid's outfit, so he needs to suffer!"**

Ignoring a small exceed's protests about his master, I nodded. _Sorry Lucy-san._ I silently said as I began casting Troia.

**"Is it okay if I ride woth you guys? I'll ride anything you want to, I just need someone taller than me so I can go on some of the higher."** I asked.

Lucy nodded, **"Of course!"**

**"So," **I pointed at Sting,** "You'll pretend to be my father, Sting-san" **and I used my other hand to point at Lucy**, "And you'll pretend to be my mother, Lucy-san! I'll say you guys adopted me. I would go with Bisca-san and Alzack-san, but they need to take care of Asuka." **I finished.

They both looked at each other and flushed from my implications.

**"And, Lucy-san?"** I said,**"What's a dominatrix?"**

The last thing Sting-san heard before getting Lucy-kicked was the unique laugh, 'Gi-he'.


	6. Chapter 6

Who Would've Known?

Chapter 6

The Rides

(~)

_"You can't outwit fate by standing on the sidelines placing little side-bets about the outcome of life. Either you wade in and risk everything you have to play the game or you don't play at all. And if you don't play, you can't win." ~Judith McNaught_

(~)

Lucy's P.O.V. 10:20-ish in the morning. They've purchased tickets

Sting and I (finally) made it to the beginning of the line. The ferris wheel stood in front of us, begging us to get in. I grabbed Wendy's hand and she grabbed Sting's. _How do people believe we're old enough to adopt? I'm 17! I can't even vote! Sting's 19! He can't (legally) drink! _The ferris wheel operator approached us. _Great. Now another employee interrogating us._

**"S'cuse me ma'am, but is this your child? She claims to be, but, considering your age, I don't believe that to be possible, but without a guardian, I cannot allow her to ride." **The mustache man said pompously.

Turns out, Sting was also getting kind of pissed off. He jabbed a finger at the operator, wrinkling the t-shirt and the beautiful face on the t-shirt.**"Look, mustache-face, do you know who I am?"**

Realization dawned on the 'mustache face'. He paled considerably under his fake tan. **"Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth. Half of the Twin Dragons." **He whispered.

Sting donned a smug look,**"See, I'm famous, Lucy-dono."** he muttered to me.

**"Well this famous person is wearing fan-boy shirt, dedicated to mwah, myself, and I."** I muttered back.

Mustache Man glanced at me and Wendy and his eyes widened, **"Lucy Heartfilia-san, the girl with 10 of 12 zodiac keys? And Wendy Marvell-san, the Sky Maiden?"** Then his eyes squinted in suspicion. **"What are you two ladies doing with a Saber?"** He eyed Sting's shirt,**"Oh? Are you two dating?"**

**"No, that'll happen when Hell turns cold."** I muttered under my breath.

**"Yup, you got it! Blondie and I are a couple!"** Sting announced loudly over my words. I gritted my teeth. _Do it for Wendy, Lucy. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Do I need to count backwards from 20? And, what's with Sting calling me Blondie? Is he so dense that he doesn't know he's blonde too?_

'Mustache Face' sighed. **"Alright, Ms. Heartfilia-san and Mr. Eucliffe-san, please keep your eye on Wendy-san at all times."**

We climbed into the pod, Sting pulled me closer and on to his lap. I squirmed under the scrutiny of 'Mustache Face'._ Doesn't he have better things to go than look at a new couple?_ **"Lucy-koi~**(A/N a honorific used between lovers)** come here!" **I gagged internally. _Lucy~koi?! __My virgin ears have been corrupted! And I thought Dan Straight's nicknames were inconsistent and annoying... Lucy~Koi, Lucy~san, Blondie? This guy has way to many roles in my life..._

Sting's P.O.V

The pod began moving circularly upward and I looked at the little girl Lucy and I were doing this for. Wendy whispered, ever so quietly, "**Lucy doesn't know I cast a full Troia on you."** Even with my extraordinairy hearing, I could barely hear. Oh, that's right.

I fake-groaned,**"Blondieeee, I feel sick."** Wendy grinned while Blondie chuckled.

**"Cons of being a dragon slayer!"** Blondie sang. I gently threw her off of my lap.

She just chuckled again and pulled my head down to her lap. _Ahhhh. This feeling is amazing!_

As if reading my mind, she asked,**"So, you like, Sting?"**

**"I love."** I didn't lie. Even though I wasn't actually in any agony, I still felt very comfortable.

She blushed at my words.

_I need a new topic! _**"We should do this more often, I like hanging out with you, Lucy."** I blurted out.

This just made her blush harder and she ignored the fact that I was supposed to call her Lucy-dono. I felt her stiffen in her seat as my words registered. **"We can't. You're a saber, I'm a fairy. That will never happen, even if we wanted it to."**_ Was it just me, or did her tone have a hint of wistfulness in it?_ A seed of hope bloomed in my chest. I was beyond denying my interest. Mate or not, this girl was interesting.

Wendy's P.O.V.

Ohhh Mira-san will have a field day with this! And it's only the 10:30 in the morni-

**"We can't. You're a saber, I'm a fairy. That will never happen, even _if_ we wanted to."** Lucy-san interrupted my train of thought.

_Kyyaaaa! They're like forbidden lovers!_ Like Romeo and Juliet! _Romeo-kun..._

**"And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays."** I quoted, out of A Midsummer Night's Dream.

Sting-san raised his head to look at me, probably shocked I could quote such thing at age 12. _Carla's teachings do come in handy, I suppose._

Lucy-san followed after, quoting something out of the memorable play herself,"**Though she but little, she is fierce!"** I giggled after I saw her wink at me.

Sting-san ruined our moment**,"Is this some type of Shakespeare-centric competition? 'Cuz if it is, I will win! I am the Great Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth, after all." **_I couldn't help but notice Lucy-san's mouth turned into a hard straight line at the word 'Sabertooth'_

Lucy-san giggled, **"Bring it on! I do owe you a competition, right? Same bet as last time?"** She asked.

Sting-san gave her a real smile._ Ahhh they would look so kawaii together! I should probably stay out of this, it's their private flirting time..._"**Course, Lucy-dono! I shall get my revenge!"** He declared.

Lucy-san started, **"It is not in our stars to hold our destiny, but ourselves."** She had a forlorn, far-away look in her eyes, I guessed she was thinking about her father and her declaration to him. The quote fit her, after all, she was a celestial mage.

By this time, we were 1/3 of the way up.

**"The pod has experienced technical difficulties, going slower than usual. Please stay in your seat and do not rock your pod. I repeat. Do not rock your pod."** I recognized that nasally voice! Mustache-face-san!

Lucy-san and Sting-san paid no attention to the sudden announcement. Lucy-san had an arrogant look on her face, while Sting-san's face was scrunched up, thinking.

**"Some are great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. Guess which one I am, Lucy-dono!" S**ting-san said with great bravado.

Lucy-san smirked,** "None of the above, Bee-boy. What greatness are you talking about?"** I giggled. Suddenly, she went back to looking wistful, "**Love is a smoke made up with the fume of sighs."**

**Oh, talking about love, Lucy-san?**

Sting muttered under his breath to me,"**Is she talking about Natsu-san? I mean, she chose a quote that mentioned love and smoke." **_Awww, she's not even his, and yet he's more possessive than Natsu-san. Is she talking about Natsu-san? I thought their relationship was platonic._

I wouldn't give a straight answer, who knows what goes on in Lucy-san's mind? Even Warren had a headache keeping up with Lucy-san's million-miles-per-second brain processing. I decided to push their relationship forward a bit,** "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. You jealous, Sting-san?" **I muttered back.

Sting-san growled,

**"Doubt thou the stars are fire;**

**Doubt thou the sun does move;**

**Doubt thou to be a liar;**

**But never doubt I love."**

_I for one believe he's talking to Lucy-san. And he's telling the truth._

Lucy-san pondered, not really listening,"**All days are-"**

She couldn't continue quoting.

Because Sting had placed his lips on hers.

And the pod door opened, signaling the end if the ride.

**"Jason! Weekly Sorcerer!"**

**"COOL!"**

_I'm going to get paid a bonus!_

(~)

A/N Wow! This just came pouring out! I have a thing for old quotes, almost fetish-level. These are all actually quotes Shakespeare himself put in his plays. How old do you think I am, just based on my writing? Tip: I wrote in a more mature fashion for Wendy, she's very wise, yet naive at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Who Would've Known

Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys! I will be making a new story, I promise you it'll be a Sticy, because I realized there wasn't many Sticys out there. I'll probably make this a NaLu. Whatd'ya think? That good? Do you want this to be a Sticy, too? Big thanks to a Guest reviewer, they were asking about Natsu, I totally forgot about him! Please make an account so I can P.M. you!

(~)

Sting's P.O.V.

"HA! I won!"

Jason began bombarding the blonde couple with questions.

**"How long have you two cool mages been a cool couple?"**

**"Er...We-"** Sting tried to (rightfully) deny it. It wasn't true. And he didn't want it to be true. Not at all. No siree. He wasn't attracted to her at all.

**"COOOL!"**

**"How about your cool shirt, Mr. Eucliffe? How many days a month do you wear it?"**

**"Wait! Reporter dude, who said we were a couple?"**

**"Well, Sting-san, I have a cool picture of you two kissing! I'm positive it'll make the front page of the Weekly Sorcerer! And, here you have this cool couples t-shirt! Wait, why aren't you wearing your side of this cool t-shirt, Lucy-san? And, I heard you guys were quoting cool Shakespeare quotes during your ride together!"**

**"You see," **Sting started.

**"Cool!" **Jason interrupted.

**"Hey, reporter, what're you doing here anyways?"** Lucy asked

**"I heard from Mirajane Strauss-san that some cool Fairy Tail couples would be in the park today! And I heard the ultra-cool Wendy-san scream my name, so here I am!" **At this, both blondes shot dirty looks at Wendy. **"I never would've thought you two would be a couple, 'course, you two do make a cool couple!"**

Lucy tried the polite tactic, **"Thank you, but-"**

**"Oh yeah! I'm sorry for interrupting your cool date!"**

Lucy and Sting looked at each other, realizing they couldn't do anything about the situation at hand, **"Run!" **They shouted. Together. And they took off running. Together. Holding hands.

**"COOL!"**

(~)

Natsu's P.O.V.

I was currently hiding behind a large, leafy, tree about 100 meters away from the reporter, listening in on the conversation. _Why was that reporter here? Fairy Tail doesn't have any drama!_ (A/N Clueless Nastu. FT is drama. #GaLe) _What was his name again? Jackson? No, Jack? Ah, I remember! Jace! _Even with my better-than-human senses, I could still only make out parts of the conversation.

**"Two Mages...Couple"**

_Who was the newest couple?_

**"How about... shirt... Days a month you wear it..."**

_The girl's wearing the guy's shirt? So? Lucy wears my shirt...Does that mean we're a_ couple?

**"You two kissing... Quoting Shakespeare..."**

_Mira has to be part of the reason... Who quotes Shakespeare? Is that a rapper?_

**"You see..."** Lucy said.

_LUCE? As in Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail? She's dating someone!?_ I grabbed the tree._ And kissing!? Of course that weirdo would quote rappers! And Sting and Wendy are probably their chaperons! _The tree was trembling from the force I exerted in it.

**"Cool couple..."** Jace said.

I was now trembling in rage, along with the tree.

**"Thank..."** Lucy replied.

_Why wasn't Lucy denying it? She's usually blushing and embarrassed. Could she WANT this to go public?_

SNAP! The tree split in half. I tumbled to the ground, not giving crap about the looks everyone gave me.

(~)

Lucy looked at the monstrous roller coaster looming above her, it's shadow blocking the sun, giving it an eerie feel. The letters 'The Haunted Coaster"' stretched across the entry way of the ride. She shuddered. Running away from the annoying reporter made their little group take a short-cut through the thrill rides part of the amusement park. '_Curse that reporter for making us run. Curse Sting for pulling me in the wrong direction. Cure Mira for sending that reporter our way.' _Lucy thought, _'Was nothing going to go my way today?"_

**"Hey I got V.I.P. tickets! You know how, Lucy-dono? They just looked at me and handed me some!"** Sting chattered on, excitedly, **"Hey, what's wrong, Lucy-dono?"** Sting tried for a taunting tone, but it was ruined by the honorific at the end of Lucy's name. **"You scared of a lil 'haunted' roller coaster? You can hold on the great Sting's arm, if you want."**

**"Errr... Lucy-san, if you don't want to go on, I could go on with Sting." **Wendy pushed, knowing Lucy would never admit that she is scared of spiders, snakes, and other things that might scare a 5-year-old. At least, not in front of Sting. '_They have to sit together. I know Lucy-san hates these things. Sorry, Lucy-san, I'm doing this for your own good.' _Wendy thought, trying to communicate without talking. _I knew it wouldn't work... I've been hanging around Warren too much..._

Lucy pursed her lips thinking,**"NO! I shall not be a chicken! Let's do this!"**

They started walking towards the beginning of the line, flashing V.I.P. tickets to anybody who protested. The line was in a haunted house. The second they stepped into the line, pushing everybody out of their way, (Sting...) Lucy was trembling. Halfway through the line, Lucy was gripping Sting's hand like a lifeline. By the time they were almost through, as Sting single-handedly (literally) pushed the poor people in line, Wendy had to push Lucy along. By the time they were strapped in the cart and moving, Lucy was hugging Sting 's head, nearly suffocating him, in the 2nd row of the first cart, while Sting's head lay in her lap, pretending to be groggy from transportation. Wendy bravely sat alone in the 1st row.

(~)

All throughout Fiore, screams were heard, though none could pinpoint where they came from.

**"KYYYYAAAA!"**

**"STINNG!"**

**"HHEEEELLLPPP!"**

(~)

Just as the 'hidden' (to dragon slayers it wasn't hidden) camera was nearing their cart, Wendy shouted,**"Lucy-san! Bloody Mary's behind you!"**

**"AHHHHHHHHH! SAAVVVEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **Lucy hugged Sting even tighter. By this time, Sting couldn't take the pressure surrounding his neck anymore and sat up, still leaning on Lucy for 'support'. Sting saw Lucy nearly in tears, and, not knowing what to do, hugged her back, comforting her, crooning the words,**"Shhh, it'll be okay, I'm here, I'll protect you." **near her ear. To anybody who saw them, they would look like a couple; exactly what Wendy wanted.

FLASH! The camera went off.

Seeing no ghosts around her, Lucy realized what happened.

**"WEEENNNDDYYY!"**

_Hopefully Mira will double my mission reward..._

(~)

Natsu was walking through the theme park, wondering who Lucy was dating. Walking past The Haunted Coaster, a flash of blonde on lacrima vision caught his eye. Scrawled on the screen of the lacrima-powered television were the words 'Photo Shoot inside the Coaster! See your reactions! A small crowd surrounded the television, hoping to get a glimpse of themselves on the ride. He squinted. In the front row of cart 4 was Sting and Lucy, with Wendy sitting by herself in the back. Sting was kissing Lucy's ear. _Sting. Kissing. Lucy. Why was Sting kissing Lucy?! Doesn't she have a date? _He instinctively growled, the image was searing a hole in his brain.

(~)

After the ride, Lucy eventually stopped pouting, pitying the number of guilt trips she gave Wendy. Unbeknownst to her, Sting also had some trouble keeping himself under control. Who know pouting could turn him on? The only thing stopping him from taking her now was Wendy. Said girl sighed in relief, knowing that Lucy got over it.

**"Lucy-san? Can we go to the arcade? Please?"**

_Damn cute puppy face. _**"Fine."**

**"Watch the great Sting Eucliffe win these easy games!" **Sting announced to the world.

True to his word, Sting won all the games on the first try, walking up and giving all the prizes to a blushing Lucy, claiming that,**"These prizes are useless." **with a hint of pink on his face himself. But after Lucy gave half of the prizes to Wendy, keeping the plushies, a sulking Sting followed behind her, begging for some sake,**"Please? Lucy-dono? Let's drink! I'll even pay so you don't have to worry about your rent money!" **Lucy, never one to pass up anything free, hesitantly agreed. Wendy, having no choice in this, trailed along behind them until Lucy took her hand. Then, Sting, not wanting to be left out, took Wendy's other hand. Mustache Face, seeing this little scene while on break, smiled to himself.

Two hours later, a drunk Lucy and an even drunker Sting stumbled out of the bar. 15 minutes beforehand, Wendy finished drinking a smoothie, holding a camera she had with her the whole day and took a picture of Lucy doing body shots and Sting happily licking her. _And I didn't even have to do anything this time! Now Lucy-san can't be mad at me! _Just the thought of one of the guilt trips Lucy sent her made her stomach churn..._I'm sorry, Lucy-san...__  
_

(~)

Wendy shoved Lucy and Sting on to the king sized bed of fluffiness, as Lucy dubbed it, making sure their limbs were entangled, snapped a picture, and left, but not before flitting around the room, making sure they weren't going to have hangovers the next day, by using her healing magic. It was Wendy's own way of saying sorry. She quietly slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly.

(~)

A/N Any questions? I know I made Wendy a little OOC, but that's because she was helping Mira. You know Wendy, always trying to help any way she can. I love that about her:). Any plot holes? Tell me! I accept flames, I mean, I'm not going to tell you what I don't want to hear, it's your own opinion! If you hate it, I'm fine with that.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day

Natsu burned the single sheet of paper, ashes falling out of his hand and on to the luxurious mauve carpeting of the Akane Resort and Hotel. The paper might have been demolished, but the image on the cover of The Weekly Sorcerer was forever seared into his brain. Lucy. And Sting. Kissing. (With a giggling Wendy in the background.) To his dismay, he realized that there was around 20 more pages of this week's issue left to burn. His curiosity got to the best of him, he flipped to the directed page for Lucy and Sting's interview, though he already heard parts of it after eavesdropping on Jason.

His eyes darted around the page, reading 2 or 3 sentences at a time before skipping to another paragraph. His mind was telling him stop, stop, stop. While his heart was telling his mind to shut up and read.

Well, all StiCy lovers, your day is here! cool Lucy Heartfilia and cool Sting Eucliffe were spotted at the amusement park adjacent to Ryuuetzu Park together! Sting threw his normal outfit aside, choosing to instead wear a fan girl/boy t-shirt of the Heartfilia Heiress! Love is in the air! COOL!...

So that's the shirt they were talking about... So what?

..The 2 cool lovesbirds denied any romantic relationship, but we all know it's not true, right?...

... Wendy Marvell, a cool 12-year-old with them at the time of the smooch fest, tells Weekly Sorcerer the 2 lovers were quoting Shakespeare and his impression on love to each other right before they kissed! Coool!...

After reading the word 'cool' about 20 times, he lit the whole magazine on fire, enjoying the smell of smoke filling the air. He would have to tell Levy to wrote the word cool out for him in her solid script so that he could burn that words too.

* * *

With Sting, still in 3rd person.

Entering his hotel, there was many words of congratulations, confusing him and making his headache worse. Was there something he won? Well, of course the Great Sting Eucliffe would be able to win something without knowing!

Stepping into his hotel room, slightly groggy from the elevator, (he did not feel like climbing stairs with a hangover.) Yukino was the first to continue the 'congratulations' thing downstairs.

Nodding with whatever she said, he made her squeal in delight, turning his headache into a migraine. He was not a happy camper.

After Yukino left, he was, blessedly, only stuck with Rogue.

**"Is it true?"** Rogue asked.

**"What? Why is everybody telling me congratulations?"**

**"That Lucy Heartfilia is going out with you."** Sting raised an eyebrow. '_What the Hell?' _Sting thought before realizing the previous day's events.

Seeing Sting's confusion, Rogue elaborated,**"There was a picture of you kissing on the cover of the Weekly Sorcerer."**

**"Damn reporters.''** he muttered.

Rogue accepted that as a yes. **"When's your next date, hmm?"** He teased.

To his surprise, Sting BLUSHED and answered, "**Tommorow, I think. She owes me. Our relationship is... -I hate to sound like a Facebook status, but,- complicated."** a small smile graced Rogue's lips. _Typical Sting._

In an attempt to get the subject off of him, Sting asked, **"How're you and Yukino going?"**

But, Rogue knew Sting very well. Too well. **''Good, How're you going to hide this from Minerva?"**

Rufus entered the room after breaking the doorknob. A wicked smile spread across his face, **"I have memorized this whole conversation. Payback time."**

Then Minerva sashayed in, **"What're you trying to hide from me, Sting?"**

Sting's blood ran cold. His muscles tensed, wanting to lunge at her. But she would get hurt.

Not Minerva, he didn't give a rat's behind about her.

Lucy.

Gagged with ropes holding her wrists and ankles together, covered in cuts, bruises, and held in a choking hold.

_'This isn't happening.'_

**''Minerva,"** He spat,** "You've crossed the damn line.''**

_'I thought she changed!' Lucy thought, forlornly._

* * *

Flashback, still in third person~

Once Lucy had gotten passed the fact that Sting and her were on a bed. Entangled, with Sting blanketing Lucy, she smelt smoke coming from their hallway. Lucy ran towards Natsu's room with a fire extinguisher, hoping Natsu hadn't gotten in _another _argument with Grey, but, knowing Natsu, it wasn't very likely. When Lucy had ran into Natsu's room, prepared to squirt the fire extinguisher at Natsu then Lucy-Kick Grey where the sun doesn't shine, she was pleasantly surprised. Natsu was by himself, happily burning up some paper. She sighed and was about to leave when the smoke detector kicked in, spraying the room with water from hidden sprinklers.

**"Natsu!"  
**

**"Lushy?"**

**"What are you doing?!"**

**"Err, well, you see..."**

Unable to come up with a logical excuse, Natsu threw the burning paper at Lucy, only the word 'Sorcerer' was able to be read. Lucy panicked, dropping the paper on the carpet, noticing ashes already decorated it. She began to quickly stomp on it, trying to stop the flames from spreading while Natsu edged out of the room. After summoning Aquarius from the sink, the flames were extinguished, water flooding the room from Aquarius' wrath, claiming,**"I have to go back on my date with my boyfriend. Boyfriend."**

With a** "hmph", **Lucy opened the door flooding the hallway before asking Juvia to do some damage control. Declaring she was not Juvia's Love-Rival, she ran after Natsu, making sure to make a mental note to give him a Lucy-kick the next time she saw the pyromaniac.

Running into Minerva, she asked,**"Minerva-san, um, have you seen Nats-"**

The last thing she saw was Rufus' apologetic eyes before she was knocked unconscious.

Er... Hi! Ummm... if I were to make a fanfiction where Lucy, a badass player and singer has to wrok with Natsu the innocent, also corrupting his innocent mind, would you guys read that? I've been playing with that in my head for some time now...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys~

I've lost interest in the story, I don't know where I want to go with it, but if I plan everything out, I feel uncomfortable and it feels... pushy and not right... I don't really have words for it...

BUT! That doesn't mean I'll abandon this story.

A few days ago, I realized I said, in the summary,'short story'. So, I'll probably be wrapping this thing up now. Thanks for reading!

Oh! And, thank you so much to the guest reviewer Spirit Slayer and Rolulove4ever for so many nice reviews :) Thanks for the support!

* * *

His heart was in his throat. How ironic, Lucy's throat was being squished. He was frozen, knowing Minerva won this, but if he didn't do anything, Lucy would probably choke to death.

**"This is the weak, pathetic fairy you like, Sting? I said I would not be like Father, but this, this is a monstrosity! Saber Tooth will not be brought down by you being weak. " **Minerva asked rhetorically, **"Tell me, fairy. What type of illusion magic did you use to bring Sting down to this lovesick puppy?" **She asked the struggling fairy.

Lucy just spat in her face.

_Go Lucy!_

Sting scanned the horror in front of him, trying to scope for any weak points.

His eyes focused on one before quickly flitting away, not wanting Minerva to know about the plan that was slowly appearing in his mind.

_Would that work?_

Weisslogia's voice echoed in his mind, reverberating in his mind.

**"You never know until you try, Sting."**

It was the only chance he had, if he screwed this up, Lucy would die.

He squinted his eyes into slits, focusing on that one spot.

**"Holy Dragon's Roar!" **He muttered, ever so quietly, pouring a great portion of his magical origin into the move, focusing the roar into a beam so small, he could barely see it in front of him. After years of losing to Minerva, he had finally pinpointed her weakness. She said it herself at the Grand Magic Games. Her spatial magic allowed her to warp and change the space she could see. But what happens when she couldn't see her attack?

Minerva let out a shriek when the pinprick of a roar hit her, Sting could only imagine the pain of the attack, it was basically a insanely densely packed ball of energy projected at her.

* * *

**"And that, my boy, is how I got your mother to love me, Jude."**

Said boy widened his eyes. **"Whoa! I'm gunna rescue Hana!" **(That means blossom or flower in Japanese.)

Sting's eyebrows shot up, **"You mean Nastu-san and Lisanna's daughter?! Uhh... whoa there! Hell to the no! Natsu-san would kill me, then bring me back to life so he could torture me again before pummeling to the ground!**

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! I didn't want Natsu to be lonely, so I put him with Lisanna *sigh* She doesn't deserve him...

I know there are quite a few mistakes and/or plot holes, but I really want to start writing this NaLu one-shot that's been running in my head for the past week! Laters, SaberTail FairyTooth


End file.
